Burning Bright
by UchiHime
Summary: They say first love bares no fruit... perhaps that's true. DMHP, smut


Burning Bright

_They say first love bares no fruit…_

"Potter," Malfoy growled.

"Malfoy," was Harry's reply. The two sixth years stood there glaring at each other. Their friends obviously thought there was about to be some big conflict between the two of them since they never seemed to be able to get within three feet of each other without throwing jinxes. The Slytherins all looked eager for a fight, the silently edged their leader on. Always the instigators; that lot. The Gryffindors looked nervous for the most part. They really didn't want any trouble but they wouldn't run if provoked.

A silent tension hung in the air as Potter and Malfoy continued to glare at each other. Their rivalry was infamous. They had been born to be enemies. Neither of them spoke as emerald eyes bore daggers into silver ones, and silver eyes glazed back with an almost haughty boredom.

Finally Draco wrinkled his nose, "Let's go, the air smells bad over here." His lot all turned and followed his retreating figure.

_Fist love is complicated. When it's from childhood it's pure; fragile; completely absorbing. But we're not kids anymore. It will never work…_

"Malfoy," Harry whimpered as he was pushed against the wall and his lips taken in a searing kiss.

"Harry," Draco pressed himself flush against Harry, grinding their hips together and causing a long low moan to escape Harry's mouth. His hands roamed over the other boy's flesh, pulling his robes open and pushing up his shirt, burning with his touches.

"Draco," Harry moaned his rival's given name, squirming under the other's touch. Their mouths clashed together. Lips, tongues, too much teeth, dragging it out too long causing their lungs to scream for air.

"More," Draco declared, all but ripping the remainder of Harry's clothes off. Harry was just as eager, disregarding all thoughts and stripping Draco of his clothes. Burning flesh against burning flesh, moving and touching, grinding and burning, simply just melting.

"More," Draco growled again, yanking away from Harry's mouth and falling to his knees. Harry's fingers entwined in the other's platinum blond hair, as his own head fell back and a throaty moan escaped his throat. Draco was practically worshipping him down there, licking, sucking, nipping, and repeating. Harry's knees nearly buckled under the pleasure, he leaned all his weight against the wall and bucked his hips, thrusting deeper. With a loud moan, he finally exploded.

_First love's fruits…_

Draco smirked as he got back to his feet, licking his lips. Harry was panting for breath, his knees still weak, the wall the only thing keeping him up right. He looked down right gorgeous; his always messy black hair even more disheveled, sweaty and matted, sticking to his handsome face, his kiss bruised lips swollen and parted as he fought for breath as luminescent green eyes shrouded with lust fixed their heated gaze on Draco's face. He looked gorgeous, like a fallen angel slowly burning.

Draco captured those delectable lips with his again, parting them and delving his tongue in to explore. Harry whimpered as he tasted himself of the other's tongue, a slightly bitter taste yet sweet in its own right, "More." Draco said again biting off the kiss and dragging Harry away from the wall. He pushed the Gryffindor against a table, forcing him to bend at the waist. Burning open mouth kisses pressed against Harry's shoulders and trailed down his back. A shuddered of pure pleasure wracked Harry's body. A hard length pressed against him.

"Draco," he whimpered pleadingly.

Draco didn't even bother wetting the two fingers that he delved inside Harry's quivering opening. The Potter boy whimpered, but didn't object. The two fingers roughly stretched the tight hole, thrusting in and out, scissoring, before completely retreating.

"More." This time it was Harry who was begging, and Draco was happy to comply.

_Your partner's heart, your own heart, it's all so fragile…_

Without anymore preparation, Draco slammed into Harry's tight opening, sheathing himself to the hilt on the first go. A loud scream of pain filled the room, but Draco didn't care, he began thrusting immediately, giving the Gryffindor no time to adjust.

"Oh, god Draco, more!" Harry begged, pushing back against each of Draco's thrust, meeting each brutal move with equal force. His hands gripped the sides of the desk tightly, tears filled the edges of his gemstone eyes, every nerve in his body was screaming bloody murder, but he didn't want it to end. He had barely been prepared, and he knew he his passage was ripped and bloody. Each move hurt, each move was bliss. He was burning, and he loved it.

"Harry, you feel so good." Draco whispered huskily. It felt amazing, been so surrounded by tight flesh. It was warm and all encompassing, just purely amazing. Harry had never felt so filled; Draco had never felt so surrounded. They were burning together.

"Harder, Dray," Harry pleaded, "Sweet Merlin, harder." Draco complied, pistoning his hips back and forward, each thrust coming faster, harder, deeper than the last. A loud cry of pleasure escaped Harry mouth; Draco had found his sweet spot. He aimed for that spot every time after that

Harry was so close. He could feel the heat flooding to his center. Each thrust felt like a burst of electricity through his body. He was on fire, burning, melting, and loving it. A hand wrapped around his erection and pumped it in time with each thrust. Draco was getting close too. Each second he was going higher and higher, inching towards his climax, toeing the edge of a cliff, and then free falling off.

_Breaking, being broken, you want something that bad…_

Harry's grip on the desk finally loosened as Draco collapsed against his back. The weight didn't bother him much; he really didn't pay much mind to it as he rode the final blissful waves of release.

Draco finally gathered himself and pulled away from Harry, a few seconds later Harry managed to gather himself and push away from the desk. His legs were shaky, he could barely stand; he didn't even want to think about walking. A mixture of blood and cum slid down his legs, he didn't much care.

Draco's liquid silver eyes met Harry's emerald green ones. Neither spoke, because neither knew what to say. Neither moved, because neither had anywhere to go. They stood, frozen in time, eyes never leaving each other's.

Finally Harry's legs decided they couldn't support him any longer. He collapsed to his knees. Draco stood peering down at him, and then the sound of the first sob filled the room. They still didn't know what to say, but the sobs wouldn't stop. The tears poured down. Draco kneeled next to Harry, wrapped the other boy in his arms, held him as both their bodies shook with the pain.

Sobs broke through both their chest, tears stained both their cheeks. They clenched on to each other as if afraid to let go.

They were done burning now. They lay their sobbing. Each too broken to help the other gather up the pieces.

_They say first love bares no fruit… Perhaps that's true… Or maybe the fruit just burns along with everything else._

_

* * *

_UchiSays: While I was writing the end of this story I got some bad news. My brother's half-sister died today. So I'm using this author's not to send love to her and her family. Even though she and I weren't technically related I still consider her my sister. So RIP Kee-Kee, and stay strong to those she left behind.

by the way, this story is titled after the song Burning Bright by Shinedown


End file.
